1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction bathing chair used in bathtubs and showers.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The utility of providing a chair for use by the physically challenged or the infirm while within a bathtub or shower environment has long been known. Many bathtub and shower chairs can be found in the art. However, such prior art devices have one or more drawbacks.
Many prior art devices have limited utility beyond providing the seating function making such devices relatively less versatile. On the other hand, some devices are unusually complex in design making these relatively expensive to build and maintain. Still other bathing chairs are unduly difficult to operate. These chairs are intimidating to the targeted users requiring the users to employ a skilled worker which is generally not feasible for chairs that are used in home as opposed to institutional settings.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a chair used in a bathtub or shower environment that overcomes the drawbacks found in prior art devices. Such a chair must have a range of functionality and must be relatively simple in design and operation and must be usable by most individuals unassisted. Ideally, such a bathtub and shower chair will also provide functionality to a caregiver if one is employed.